<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>faith [pl] by lesbianwitchfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949144">faith [pl]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog'>lesbianwitchfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Self-Doubt, Smoking, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hanbin? Czemu sam nie wierzysz?<br/>- Nie wiem. Chyba się boję rzeczy, które by miały większą władzę nad moim życiem niż ja sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>faith [pl]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kurwa idk jak się taguje prace<br/>napisałam to dla mojej byłej jak jeszcze byłyśmy razem i mam wrażenie że ta praca cały czas patrzy na mnie z ironią.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po zachodzie słońca, im ciemniej się robiło, tym większą władzę nad światem i życiem odczuwali. Zaczynali od papierosów, głośniejszej muzyki, która potem jeszcze przez przynajmniej dwie godziny dudniła im w uszach, mimo że byli już daleko od ludzi puszczających tak gówniany chłam bez wyrazu. Jiwona zawsze to irytowało, raz nawet prawie dał sobie po mordzie z jakimś typkiem, który puszczał muzykę z samochodu. Dobrze, że zjawił się kumpel typka, wyższy o głowę  i Jiwona opuściła cała odwaga, bo Hanbin ani trochę nie chciał po nikim sprzątać. Sam Hanbin przyzwyczaił się już, że większość rzeczy na świecie jest dokładnie jak ta muzyka- nijaka, powtarzalna pasza dla mas bez ambicji wyższych niż krawężnik. Nie wszyscy mogli mierzyć wysoko, bo system musiałby upaść. </p><p>Niezależnie od pory roku, po papierosach swoją kolej miał alkohol. Butelka piwa, jak było ich stać to kupowali coś mocniejszego od jaboli (rzadko i głównie zimą, gdy trzeba było się ogrzać w zimnych zaułkach blokowisk). Starali się pić oszczędnie, żaden z nich nie chciał się schlać i fundować sobie kaca na następny dzień. Chociaż może byli już tak przyzwyczajeni, że wyższa dawka etanolu niewiele by im zrobiła.</p><p>Hanbin wypuścił z płuc ostatnią chmurę dymu, a gorzki posmak zapił piwem, krzywiąc się po tym jeszcze bardziej.</p><p> - To niemożliwe, żeby jakikolwiek bóg istniał. W sensie, popatrz na to. Ludzie są chujowi  wobec siebie i usprawiedliwiają się, że tak im bóg powiedział. I że to inni grzeszą. Nonsens. - powiedział głosem podszytym irytacją.</p><p> - Wiem. - Jiwon wzruszył ramionami, przekładając butelkę z jednej zmarzniętej dłoni do drugiej.</p><p> - I są zupełnie ignoranccy, nie przyjmują żadnej krytyki. Co to ma w ogóle być? Jeżeli byli tacy sami te setki lat temu, to wcale się nie dziwię, że ich prześladowali. - mruknął wściekle. - Oni gówno wiedzą co by chciał ich bóg. Nie słuchają go i wkładają mu swoje chore przekonania w usta.</p><p>Jiwon jest spokojny. Przywykł, że Hanbin w gorszych momentach kwestionuje każdy aspekt istniejącego świata, bez zastanawiania się kto może go usłyszeć. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało, nie mieli tak naprawdę nikogo poza sobą.</p><p> - Wiem. - powtórzył. - Niestety wiem. - spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i trzymaną butelkę, na obłoczek pary uciekający z jego nosa przy każdym oddechu. Dla niego wyzywanie świata nie było takie proste. Znaczy było, ale czuł jakiś moralny hamulec, żeby nie robić tego od razu. A przynajmniej zazwyczaj czuł taki hamulec.</p><p> - Dlaczego ty w ogóle w niego wierzysz? - Hanbin schował ręce do obszernych kieszeni kurtki, po odstawieniu swojej butelki. - W sensie, nie męczy cię to? Nie czujesz się ograniczony?</p><p> - Nie, wolę wierzyć w tego swojego Boga, a nie tego, którego tworzą sobie inni, by mieć jakiś wartościowy argument. - Jiwon odkaszlnął, patrząc na rozświetlony most nad Han i przejeżdżające po nim samochody. - Każdy tworzy sobie jakiegoś „własnego”, żeby odpowiadał jego potrzebom, a mój jest po to, żebym miał z kim rozmawiać, gdy nie chcę męczyć ludzi. Głównie.</p><p>Bóg Jiwona pełnił jeszcze kilka innych funkcji, ale dorzucanie argumentów do frustracji Hanbina było raczej kiepskim pomysłem. Po opróżnieniu butelek rozmowa zazwyczaj umierała i z większym bądź mniejszym ociąganiem, nadchodził kolejny punkt typowej nocy.</p><p>Na spacerze do okolic bliższych centrum miasta, wypalali wspólnego skręta i na miejscu kupowali tyle zielska, by starczyło im na następne cztery. Jiwon miał jakieś tam znajomości, które Hanbina średnio interesowały, więc po zakupie zwijali się w dalszą trasę, do Junhoe.</p><p>Junhoe był w stanie przyjąć ich zawsze, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jakby w ogóle nie spał, nie pracował i nie wychodził z domu. Może faktycznie nie robił żadnej z tych rzeczy, kto mógł to wiedzieć? Najważniejsze było, że jego jedzenie należało do legendarnych, a ani Jiwon, ani Hanbin nie mieli zamiaru się powstrzymywać przed gościnnością, gdy byli na srogim gastro po wypaleniu swoich ziółek. Koo był też głośny, ale nie stanowiło to najmniejszego problemu. Skoro i tak wszyscy mieli kiedyś umrzeć, jaki był sens w przejmowaniu się niedoskonałościami przyjaciół? Jiwon sam kiedyś przyznał (co prawda pijany, o trzeciej w nocy na wygniecionym materacu) że jest tutaj dla dobrej zabawy, a nie długiego życia. Hanbin wtedy mu tylko potakiwał i  czule bawił się jego włosami.</p><p>Junhoe wymienił się z nimi oboma jakimiś pokręconymi uściskami dłoni i jak zawsze zaprosił ich „na salony”, czyli na najbrzydszą kanapę w Seulu.</p><p> - Tylko błagam, nie wypalajcie mi w niej więcej dziur. - dodał szybko, zanim zniknął w kuchni.</p><p> - To było raz... - Hanbin wywrócił oczami, ale i tak wymienił z Jiwonem złośliwe uśmieszki. Najbrzydsza Kanapa W Seulu nosiła swoją godną nazwę nie bez powodu- materiał obicia był niemożliwie poplamiony różnymi farbami i połatany po różnych przygodach (to, że Jiwon gasił na niej papierosy to tylko kropla w morzu). W dodatku Hanbin miał zastrzeżenia co do pochodzenia niektórych plam na niej, ale nikt nie chciał się do niczego przyznawać.</p><p>Po mniej niż trzydziestu minutach Junhoe stawia na stole ugotowany garnek ryżu, kurczaka, kimchi, soju i coś podobnego do gulaszu. Raczej dogryzają sobie nawzajem, niż rozmawiają. I też nie piją dużo, ta soju to raczej tak symbolicznie, po jednym shocie. </p><p>Zapadnięcie kompletnej ciszy jest znakiem, że na nich już pora. Opcjonalnie jest to wizyta Jinhwana, wtedy trzeba się zwijać jak najszybciej, bo on i Junhoe zawsze potrzebują wolnej kanapy dla siebie i spychają swoich gości na drugi plan.</p><p>Jiwon i Hanbin zabierają swoje kurtki z jakiegoś krzesła stojącego pod ścianą, a Koo wpycha im jeszcze w ręce styropianowe pudełka z jedzeniem do odgrzania. I tak jest zawsze - dostają, dziękują, żegnają się – po czym wracają na mroźny świat.</p><p> - Która godzina? - Hanbin naciągnął  sobie kaptur na głowę, czując jak podmuch wiatru nawiał mu mokrych płatków śniegu za kołnierz.</p><p> - Twoja ostatnia. - mruknął starszy, rozglądając się na pasach, a potem wchodząc na ulicę.</p><p> - To przestało być śmieszne w gimnazjum.</p><p> - To czemu się uśmiechasz, co?</p><p>Jiwon był chodzącym chaosem i bałaganem, zupełnie jak dziecko, co z jakiegoś powodu absolutnie nie przeszkadzało Hanbinowi. Można by się spierać, czy była to kwestia długoletniej znajomości, czy stereotypu „ciągnie swój do swego” popartego wątpliwą równowagą psychiczną ich obu. Hanbin nie był pewien, nie wiedział. Wolał, żeby niektóre rzeczy pozostawały niewiadomymi. Z niewiedzą czasem było mu lepiej patrzeć na świat.</p><p>Na przykład, nie zawsze wiedział, co robi Jiwon. Gdzie był, z kim był, co robił. Nie miał obowiązku się przecież spowiadać ze swojego prywatnego życia. Mogli spać w jednym łóżku, ale każdy z nich wiódł prywatne życie, niezależne od tego drugiego. Dla Hanbina brzmiało to trochę tandetnie i naciąganie, ale co mu pozostało innego, niż ufać Jiwonowi? Takie same zasady obowiązywały w drugą stronę, Jiwon nie właził nieproszony w interesy Hanbina. Proste.</p><p>Koło pierwszej w nocy stracili rachubę czasu, o pierwszej piętnaście pokłócili się o to, kto pierwszy zaciągnie się papierosem, o pierwszej trzydzieści stwierdzili, że jest już im zbyt zimno, by wracać do domu spacerem i zagadywać wszystkich bezdomnych po drodze, o pierwszej trzydzieści osiem złapali autobus do domu.</p><p>Cztery lata mieszkania razem nie dały im odpowiedzi na to, kim dla siebie byli. Nieważne, ile posiłków zjedli razem, ile świąt dane im było spędzić tylko ze sobą. Może zostawiało to jakąś zimną dziurę w sercu każdego z nich, ale prawdopodobnie oboje byli zbyt wystraszeni zmianami i nieznajomą sobie odpowiedzialnością. To naturalne, że ludzie prędzej czy później dobierają się w pary. Każde zwierzę tak robi.</p><p>Czuli się wobec siebie naturalni, oczywistość. Ale gdyby ktoś zapytał Hanbina, czy są oficjalnie razem, zaprzeczyłby. Oficjalnie nie są. Nie padło żadne pytanie, niczego sobie nie obiecali. Dla samego Hanbina bardziej nienaturalne była głupia propozycja chodzenia niż spania ze sobą, całowania się w każdej wolnej chwili. Bał się wiążących obietnic. Wiedział, że każdy związek można zakończyć, ale coś go wzdrygało, gdy myślał, że to co łączyło jego i Jiwona, mogłoby się kiedyś skończyć. Bał się początków, bo miały końce.<br/>
Gdyby zapytać Jiwona dokładnie o to samo, potraktowałby sprawę zupełnie lżej. Pewnie by się zaśmiał. Odpowiedział lakonicznym „może”. Albo wzruszył ramionami. Na pewno nie okazałby, że gdzieś w środku męczą go niewyjaśnione wątpliwości i pytania, których nie potrafi sformułować. Ale ciężko było potem nie zauważyć, w jaki sposób patrzy na Hanbina. Jakby widział w nim coś więcej.</p><p> - Jiwon?</p><p>Ciszę o trzeciej w nocy przerwał jego zachrypnięty głos. Zawsze miał chrypę po ostrym jedzeniu. A tylko takie oddawał im Junhoe.</p><p> - Co?</p><p>Materac zapadał się nieznacznie pod ciężarem ich obu, ale pozostawał wygodny. Dlatego do tej pory nie kupili sobie nowego łóżka.</p><p> - Co twój bóg sądzi o nas?</p><p>Pudełko po jedzeniu walało się puste niecały metr od nich. Hanbin miał jeszcze posmak warzyw i pikantnych przypraw w ustach, ale nie miał ochoty się podnosić i iść myć zęby.</p><p> - A co miałby sądzić?</p><p> - Nie wiem. Lubi nas? Gardzi nami? Czy coś. Nie wiem co on sam mówił, a co zrozumieli jego wyznawcy.</p><p>Jiwon wzruszył ramionami, a potem poprawił zsuwającą się z nich kołdrę. Była ciepła i teoretycznie nie musieli spać przytuleni do siebie. W praktyce nikt im nie mógł zabronić ani nie potrafili się oprzeć swojej bliskości i jakoś tak się działo, że po chwili jeden otaczał drugiego ramionami.</p><p> - Chciałbyś, żeby nami gardził?</p><p>Ramiona Jiwona miały w sobie jakiś komfort. Hanbin nie cierpiał się rozrzewniać nad takimi rzeczami, ale bywały dni kiedy desperacko pragnął być przytulony. Doskonale też wiedział, że i Jiwon potrzebował odskoczni bezpieczniejszej niż alkohol i marihuana. I Hanbin mu nie odmawiał.</p><p> - Coś ty. Znaczy, tak szczerze to mnie jebie, co bóg o nas myśli. Ale nie chcę być chamem dla niego, skoro dla ciebie jest ważny.</p><p>Jiwon parsknął cichym śmiechem. Pocałował kark Hanbina.</p><p> - Myślę, że mało co obchodzimy Boga. Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż my.</p><p>Hanbin pokiwał głową. Tyle mu wystarczało.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>